The Serpant And The Lion
by Arise
Summary: A relationship between a serpant and a lion was doomed from the start...*v short*


**The Lion And The Snake**  
_By Arise Woodward_  
_All Rights Belong To JK Rowling_  
  
  
*****Ginny**  
He told me he loved me. He told me he would always be there for me. He told me I was the most beautiful woman in the world. Woman, not girl. Is that why I loved him? Did I love him because he was the only one who recognized that I was my own, very grown up, person? I wonder.  
**Flash Back**  
_"So, Weasely, how's it feel like to walk in the shadow of King Potter? Does he treat you well? I mean, you could probably get a job and work as a house-elf here and maybe you'd get paid. Then maybe your family could afford a house. You live in a shack, right?"  
Ron was turning red. He lunged at Malfoy, his wand forgotten on the ground. Harry and Hermione only held him back at the last second. Ginny walks briskly up to Malfoy. "Go screw yourself."  
Ron, with an exspression of even more utmost fury on his face, "GINNY! Get back to the common room. You know mum won't have you using that kind of language."  
Ginny, who stormed back towards Ron screamed, "SO! IT'S OK FOR YOU TO USE IT WITHOUT TELLING HER?!"  
Ron yelled right back at her, "GINNY, YOU ARE TOO YOUNG!"  
"I'M 15, ONE YEAR YOUNGER THEN YOU!"  
"JUST GET TO YOUR COMMON ROOM!"  
Ginny ran away crying. Harry stared after her. "Shouldn't someone go check if she's alright?"  
Harry began to turn around, but Ron stopped him with a threatening hand. "No."  
Harry backed away, while Ron turned and stomped up to the common room. Harry and Hermione followed nervously.  
*** Ginny felt like she was going to drown in tears. They just kept on falling and falling, soaking her robes. She sat outside the castle, resting on the ground, knees clutches to her chest crying, while she rocked softly. She felt footsteps come up behind her. "Go away Ron, I will never forgive you!"  
Instead, a familiear drawling voice, that unusually had a warm tone to it said, "Dry your eyes with this."  
A hankerchife was pushed slightly into her hands. She looked behind her to say thank you, but only seeing the billowing robes of Draco Malfoy in front of her. She opened the folded hankerchife and saw that it was embroidered with serpants. She hugged it to her chest, and continued to rock back and forth.  
_**End Of Flash Back**  
He was so sweet that day. I didn't think that after a few days, the one person I would think about was him. I don't even know how I could have missed how handsome he was before then. How could I have missed those enchanting eyes?  
**Flash Back**  
_"Draco, wait!"  
He turned around and looked at Ginny, raising his eyebrows as he realized who it was. "Draco? No one ever calls me that. What do you want?"  
She blushed slightly. 'Why is he making me feel this way...' "Well, I wanted to return your hankerchife. And thank you."  
He stared at her for a minute, then smiled. 'He has such a nice smile..Have I ever noticed it before? Have I ever seen it...?' "You can keep it. Your brother was being a pretty big prat to you. Your not so little anymore."  
I nodded. "Yeah..I just wish everyone would see that."  
He grinned and made curvy motions with his hands. "Oh, don't worry, they see it. But they won't voice it. Think about it, they'll be very dead people, and your brothers would be off to Azakaban for murder."  
Ginny laughed. "Yeah, I suppose that's true. Well, I guess I'll see you then."  
He gave her one more real smile, "Sure. I'll see you later."_  
**End Of Flash Back**  
That's when I really started to...well, love him. Funny how I chose the son of our family's enemy. Not to mention my brother's.  
**Flash Back**  
_"No--One more kiss."  
Ginny giggled as She was lost in bliss as Draco wrapped her in his arms and kissed her softly. She entwined her fingers through his silky blonde hair and rested against his chest, wishing the moment would never end. "We really have to go..."  
Draco smiled wryly and he hugged her to him. "Yeah, I know, I know..."  
She gave him one last kiss and then ran towards the castle, turning around once to give him that smile that was saved just for him.  
_**End Of Flash Back**  
Oh god it hurts so much...I was lost...I adored him so much. And I knew it wasn't blind love. I knew exactly who I was kissing... I loved him more then I could possibly say. But it really wasn't meant to be..At least..I guess it wasn't.  
**Flash Back**  
_"Stay away from my sister Malfoy, or I will kill you, I swear I will!"  
Malfoy staggered back, blood dripping from his jaw. "DRACO!"  
Ginny ran to his side, holding him. Ron grabbed her away roughly, and pushed her into Harry. "You stay away from her, you hear me?!"  
_ **End Of Flash Back**  
Ron was so angry that day...But he would kill Draco if he knew what happened that night...  
**Flash Back**  
_"Ginny, you are absolutely sure you want to do this?"  
Ginny swallowed, but nodded. "Yes."  
Draco smiled as he placed her on the bed, and then blurred her mind and heart with kisses.  
_ **End Of Flash Back**  
He was so kind to me last night...I was sure that I would love him forever, and that he would love me. I was wrong.  
**Flash Back**  
_"Ginny..We can't see each other anymore, now that I'm leaving school."  
Ginny stared, her mouth open. "What? Why?"  
He looked down, and, even though Ginny couldn't see, his eyes were starting to be blurred with the beginnings of tears. "I--I can't say. I'm sorry."  
And he turned around swiftly and walked out of Hogwarts, towards the exspress with Crab and Goyle. Ginny sank to her knees, tears spilling over her face and catching on her lips as she cried, cried, cried...  
_ **End Of Flash Back**  
How I wanted to hate him...Oh god I did. I wanted to despise every single thing I had ever loved about him. But it wasn't that easy. I still love him now...Yet I still married Harry..It just seemed like the right thing to do...  
*****MALFOY**  
There's Ginny, walking with Harry through Diagon ally again...I can hardly stand to see them together. But it's better this way. Father would have killed both me and Ginny if I hadn't broken things off with her..But it still hurts. Her stomach's round now. She's going to give birth to _Harry's_ child..Not mine...It could have been mine...  
**Future**  
*****GINNY**  
Wonderful..I have a son now. But..he dosn't look like Harry. That slick blonde hair and those blue eyes are too beautiful to ignore. Harry won't even look at his son now. Because..He knows it isn't his.  
*****MALFOY**  
Ginny came and talked to me today, at my father's funeral. Her son is lovely, but not with Harry's eyes nor hair. He look exactly like me. She says the child's mine. She hands him to me. Harry won't take care of him or accept him, she says, so please take him. I hold the child to my chest while Ginny kisses it delicetely on the head and walks away.  
_I'll Love You Forever_  
*****GINNY**  
I gave Derek to Malfoy today...After his father's funeral..I'll continue with Harry, and bear his children..but as I look back at him..Only one thought goes through my mind..  
_I'll Love You Forever_   
  
**THE END**


End file.
